Giving Things a Try
by Malakia
Summary: Life always has unexpected turns, and sometimes you just have to give things a try when it does.


The kiss came unexpectedly. Hinata had been talking about a little shop that she thought Kisame would be interested in visiting that had just opened when she felt a hand under her chin and then his lips were firmly on hers.

She froze, eyes wide, her mind not comprehending what was happening even when Kisame pulled away a second later. She just stared at first as Kisame smirked at her, sharp teeth flashing in the afternoon sun. When her brain finally caught up with what had happened, her entire face grew hot while she gasped in horror.

"Ki-Kisame!" she cried cupping both sides of her face and turned away.

Her heart was beating fast and her gut was rolling with unexplained emotions when she heard Kisame chuckle. "You okay, Hime?" he asked.

Hinata cautiously turned back around, peeking out from the corner of her eye. The former Akatsuki member still wore a smirk, eyes bright as he looked at her. But she could see it, see the uneasiness that hid there. She could only see it because of knowing him for so many years after his 're-release' back into society. He also made no move to step closer to her, which she was very thankful for.

She lowered her arms and tightened her hands into the fabric of her training shirt. "Why?" was all she was able to muster up.

"'Why?'" Kisame parroted as his smirk lessened and he tilted his head to the side. "Why you? Or why'd I kiss you?"

Hinata blinked at him, feeling a little lost. "...Both?"

She jumped a little when Kisame let out a loud laugh. "Ah, Hime," he cooed, "you don't give yourself enough credit."

She expected him to step forward then but instead he merely held out a hand in offering. "Who else would it be?" he simply asked, waiting for her to take it. It never failed to surprise her with how one minute he could give into his impulses, the next be a perfect gentleman.

Hesitantly, she reached out, because even with this surprise demonstration, he never would hurt her. She noticed the miniscule relaxation in his shoulders when their hands did touch and it made her feel a little better that she wasn't the only one standing now on uneven footing between them.

He raised an eyebrow at her and it made her realize that he was expecting an answer from her. "We-well!" she said, red coloring her cheeks again. "Th-there are a lot of girls that admire you in town!"

Kisame chuckled. "'Admire.' Let's be real here Hinata, people fear me. And sometimes there is a very thin line between the two."

Hinata pressed her lips together. "But you are admired! It may have taken a few years, but everyone now appreciates what you do for... well... not the Village... but for the all the Villages." And that was true, since his views on the world- the things he was forced to do in order for _one _village and how that had formed him- had only reinforced the changes that were needed in _all _villages.

Kisame huffed. "But only you approached me in the beginning."

There was a moment when their eyes met before Hinata bowed her head. Her hands tightened again as her heart clenched. "I-It wasn't..."

"You just wanted to get stronger." Hinata jumped a little and looked back at Kisame. He smirked again. "I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but even I know you coming to me wasn't for friendship."

It made Hinata wince and look back down again. Of course she had been rightly terrified of Kisame when she had approached him. As part of 're-introducing' him to society, he was walked around town, under heavy guard. With chakra suppressors and the ANBU were stuck to him like glue, he constantly glared at civilian and shinobi alike and made all sorts of negative comments about their Village. At least from what Naruto said.

Hinata only confirmed it when she finally garnered the courage to meet him, months after his 'rehabilitation' started.

It had been entirely selfish. She knew Kisame as an Akatsuki member was stronger- stronger than she ever would be. She just wanted to be stronger, because she always felt like she was falling behind in her peer group. Neji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, practically _everyone_, was ahead of her leaps and bounds. Then there was Sasuke and Naruto who were in a league of their own. How could she ever think of standing with any of them, especially Naruto, when she felt so _weak, _even after the war with Madara. She hadn't even been in the battle with Kaguya.

So she had gathered her courage, going against her father's wishes, and approached Kisame because she wanted to be stronger.

Of course, _of course, _Kisame had laughed in her face and told her no. Only a little deterred at the beginning, Hinata persisted through her inadequacies and continued to ask Kisame. She went as far as gathering permission from the Hokage, as if it would somehow sway Kisame's decision (though she learned very quickly it didn't.)

Finally after months of asking (or pestering as Kisame would tell her later) the former Akatsuki finally agreed. And although she had lost their first fight, something must have impressed Kisame that he agreed to train her more.

"You know that's not a bad thing right?" Kisame's voice cut in her thoughts, drawing her back to the present. She looked up through her lashes.

The man shrugged. "You wanted to get stronger and you know who to come to. No hard feelings about it." He squeezed her hand as if to emphasize his words.

"...I wish we could have met under better circumstances," she whispered still feeling down.

Kisame just shrugged again. "You treated me better than most of the villagers did, so really, I couldn't ask for better."

A bit of coloring came to Kisame's cheeks as he raised his free arm and scratched the back of his head. "You were really... nice," he complimented. "More nice than you should have been."

Despite how her insides turned in nerves, it made Hinata giggled. "I remember you said that me being nice was a weakness," she spoke softly.

"Yeah well... Still technically is," he huffed. "But... sometimes being nice will go farther than fighting. So I've been told."

Hinata giggled again.

"But you were _nice _to me Hinata," Kisame continued, voice now a bit more serious. It made Hinata look up, since he rarely ever used her name. When their eyes met, his eyes softened and he didn't wear his normal cocky smirk. "You were nice to me when no one was. Even during our most intense training fights, you were always so determined and good.

"And as years went on, you still were nice to me even though you had grown stronger and didn't need me anymore."

Hinata immediately protested. "Kisame! No, that's-"

Before she could say anymore, Kisame covered her mouth which made Hinata's eyes go wide. "Let me finish," he ordered gently as he squeezed her hand again.

Hinata blinked but then nodded. When she did, he dropped his hand away.

"As I was saying, you didn't have to be. You did your training and still you stayed around." His smirk grew. "And I guess we did become friends."

A warm feeling formed in her stomach, something that always happened when he proclaimed such things. He rarely ever said them, but it was nice to be considered his friend.

"But even after I got to know others," he went on, "you were _different." _

In the past, Hinata hated to be described as such. But with Kisame saying that now, it made her smile and her heart rate picked up.

"And well...," it was adorably enduring when his cheeks darkened more, "I just sort of realized recently that I may _like _you- more than in a friendly way."

"O-oh...," Hinata whispered. Her one free hand tightened in the fabric of her training clothes again. She felt her cheeks go hot as she tried to find the words to say. The problem was that her mind was blank since she had never been on the receiving end of such a confession.

"Look." Kisame's smirk dropped away. "I won't say I love you or anything but I know my feelings are more than friendly."

" And I would have waited," he added as he brought their joined hands up. Hinata sure what he was going to do until he kissed the back of her hand. They blush she had before increased tenfold until it felt like she would burst into flames. But it was nothing in comparison to the pounding of her heart when Kisame smirked again.

"I would have waited," he repeated. "But then you were talking about us going to the new restaurant you wanted to take me to and... Well I just acted on impulse."

He shrugged. "I won't apologize for it," he said without regret. "I had been wanting to do it for months but after everything with Naruto..."

Hinata pressed her lips together and bowed her head. Years after her confession during Pain's invasion, Naruto finally responded after understanding her intentions were more than just in a 'friendship love' sort of way. She had been over the moon with new twist in fate.

But then she had only come to terms with the fact that her and Naruto weren't very compatible after the few dates that they did have this year. She had been so hurt by that and Kisame knew that to when she had let her frustration out in tears, and a very physical and emotional spar.

The fact that Kisame was _waiting _for her, stabbed at her chest because she _knew. _She knew the feeling of waiting and uncertainty, and it was just not fair to Kisame that he had to go through that. She ended up squeezing his hand, hating herself for putting him through it.

"...You really are a gentleman," Hinata stated as she lifted her face, with confidence she barely felt she had.

Kisame let out a barking laugh. "Nah...," he refute, "that's just how people should be treated."

Hinata smiled at that. "You shouldn't put yourself down," she said and loved it when Kisame laughed again.

"Whatever you say, Hime." His eyes were bright and warm in the sunlight and it filled Hinata with such content to see him at ease.

"So hey," he started, wearing his cocky smirk, "would it be okay if you give me a chance? Just go out a few times. Just the two of us."

Hinata felt her heart rate pick up as she thought about it. She enjoyed Kisame's company and they often had good times together.

She bit her bottom lip. Would it be so bad to give it a chance? To see where it would go after her heart had been so dead set on Naruto for so long?

She found there really wasn't an answer for it except to try.

"I-I would like that," she whispered as she shifted on her feet when she bowed her head shyly.

Through her lashes she could see how Kisame lit up, cheeks coloring while his smirk turned into one of those rare, bright smiles.

It surprised her when his hand came up and gently grabbed her chin to lift it up. They just stared at each other for a moment, making Hinata blush deeply the longer they looked at each other.

"...I really want to kiss you again," Kisame confessed and it made the butterflies in Hinata's stomach increase tenfold.

"I-I... I- I wouldn't mind?" Hinata winced at the uncertainty in her voice.

The low, promising chuckle that Kisame let out made pleasant goosebumps rise on her arm. Her breath hitched when he leaned his head in closer to her.

"You sure, Hime?" he asked, eyes glancing at her lips before looking back at her. She shivered when his tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick his lips.

Her voice was caught in her throat but she stood a bit straighter even as she shook a little. She nodded her head and it only made Kisame chuckle again as he closed the gap between them.

Even though she was more prepared now, her breath still caught when his lips pressed against hers. They were surprisingly warm and rough. There was an assuredness he had as they kissed, an experience that she never had before since her only other kiss was with Naruto. Theirs had been awkward and unpracticed while Kisame's was pleasant and firm.

She embarrassed herself when he pulled away and she let out a soft whine of disappointment. Her lips tried to chase his but she quickly caught herself. She flushed at the smug grin Kisame got when they looked at each other, and she ducked her head.

He chuckled again before she pulled on her hand. "Come on, Hime," he said, making her look at him. He still wore his sharp tooth grin as he gently guided her towards the village. "I think I owe you a date before anymore kisses are given."

Hinata pouted at him before she smiled a little, happy and still a bit unsure. But she was more than willing to give Kisame, and this new development in their relationship, a try.


End file.
